herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bu Zhi
Bu Zhi (Chinese: 步騭) is a character in the later parts of the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is one of the generals of Sun Quan. History Bu Zhi is an officer who served under the Sun family, he was picking up this place and taking steps. Among the latter of the Bu family, there is a famous uncle who is one of the seventy disciples of Confucius. At the end of the Han Dynasty, Bu Zhi moved to Jiangdong to avoid chaos and suffered hardships. Later on, he meet with the same age of Guangling people, they were self-sufficient in the daytime and studied hard in the evening, Bu Zhi is a descendant of the Bu family and a related to Bu Lianshi. Bu Zhi extensively learns a variety of scholarships and skills, and all kinds of books are all read and browsed. Although he is broad and deep and was able to succumb to his ambitions, Jiao Jiao is a magnate in the county, its visitors are unreasonable and overbearing. Bu Zhi and Wei Jing made a living on their site, worried that they were invaded by them, so they went to Jiao Jiao with their famous posts and fruits. After going to his house, Jiao Jiao is sleeping indoors and the two had to wait outside. Sun Quan was named by Cao Cao as a general, Bu Zhi was appointed as Sun Quan. After many years, Zhuge Jin, Yan Jun, and other travel around Wuzhong, the three gradually became famous, known as the hero of the world and then served as the county head of Haiyan. Since the end of the Han Dynasty era, Jiaozhou has been difficult to control due to its remote location. Zhu Fu and Zhang Jin, formerly the governor of the state, were forced to flee and be killed because they could not effectively control the situation. Liu Biao sent Lai Gong to serve as the governor of Jiaozhou, Wu Ju served as the clan and the latter two complained. Sun Quan immediately moved to Bu Zhi to serve as the governor of Jiaozhou and led more than a thousand people to conquer Jiaozhou, Sun Quan appointed Lu Dai to take over the footsteps of Jiaozhou, Bu Zhi led 10,000 Jiaozhou righteous to station in Changsha. Liu Bei was opposed to Sun Quan, Sun Quan appointed him to stayed in Yiyang. When Liu Bei was defeated by Lu Xun in the Battle of Yiling, but the counties such as Lingling and Guiyang were unstable and Bu Zhi led the troops to settle. After many years, Bu Zhi later died of illness, succeeded his son Bu Xie. Bu Xie was continue to lead his father's armies and become a famous general. Trivia *He is one of the non-playable characters in the Dynasty Warriors series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Military Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Historical Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Fighter Category:Charismatic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Outright Category:Strong-Willed Category:Nurturer Category:Parents Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Strategists Category:Deal Makers Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Egalitarian Category:Optimists Category:Merciful Category:Selfless Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Posthumous Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers Category:Successful Category:Rivals Category:Harmonizers